Come to the dark side We have cookies
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Ou comment le Prince Millénaire cherche à convaincre Allen de rejoindre son camp. Remix du Tome 21.


Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenu dans une fic crack ! Yeah! Bref, tous ceux qui ont en horreur l'humour débile, je ne peux que vous conseiller la petite croix rouge, en haut à gauche. Ceux qui restent... veuillez prendre plaisir à lire ce texte ! ^^

Disclamé: Rien est à moi, sauf la situation parodique.

Genre: Parodie/Ficlet

Note : Ce texte provient lors d'un délire avec Lyliann-chan lors d'une conversation par mp... Si vous savez toutes les conneries et théories idiotes que l'on a débité... et dont certaines vont se retrouver dans Guys and Secret... vous n'allez vous en remettre.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Come to the dark side. We have cookies.**_

La situation était critique. Par la sordide manipulation mentale de Wisely, la rage démoniaque d'Alma Karma fut réveillée. Les troisièmes exorcistes en subissaient les effets et étaient considérés comme des ennemis par l'Innocence.

Alma et Yuu commencèrent à se livrer un combat sans merci. La partie Akuma de Tokusa s'emballait, et mû par une volonté noire, l'exorciste de troisième génération s'en prenait à Allen. Les scientifiques et le staff de l'aile Nord Américaine quant à eux, ne pouvaient qu'observer impuissant cet affreux spectacle.

Contrairement aux Noahs présents, qui se réjouissaient de cette scène apocalyptique à souhait.

Alors que Tokusa, suite à sa transformation hideuse, tenait un Allen tout frétillant entre ses griffes, Le Comte Millénaire posa une question primordiale. Une question, qui changera le cours de la vie à tout jamais. :

-Abandonne la Congrégation Allen Walker. Si tu te montres raisonnable, je ferai cesser ce massacre inutile.

Enfin… ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais limite un ordre. Et bien entendu, malgré son envie d'accepter ce « marché », le petit exorciste ne céda pas. Pire, il essayait de réconcilier Kanda et Alma (ce qui ne marchait pas des masses d'ailleurs…).

Adam poussa un long soupir de résignation. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour créer un moyen de pression sur l'hôte du Quatorzième, celui-ci n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de rester un exorciste. Quel pathétique chauvin ! Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait utiliser son dernier Joker. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau, une étrange boite rose en fer avec une inscription nommé _Pâtisseries de Tonton Jerry. _Il prit une inspiration, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait déclarer :

-Allen Walker, rejoins nous du côté obscur de la force. Nous avons des cookies.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il ouvrit la boite en enlevant le couvercle, et prit un des cookies présent dans la boite. Il croqua doucement dans le biscuit avec une fervente presque religieuse, autant qu'un chrétien le ferait en mangeant une hostie à la messe du Dimanche.

Allen quant-à lui, ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Voir le Comte Millénaire essayer de le persuader de venir chez eux avec des cookies, c'était la meilleure ! Cependant… cette proposition était vraiment tentante. Regarder le Premier Noah manger délicatement ces alléchants biscuits aux pépites de chocolats, était un vrai supplice ! Il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour en avoir ! Mais… il ne pouvait tout de même pas trahir ses amis pour des cookies… Si ?

Le doute se lisait clairement sur le visage du détenteur du Crown Clown. Ce qui laissait les membres de la Congrégation pantois. Allen Walker, le plus mignon de tous les exorcistes, le plus valeureux, le plus engagé, n'aillait tout de même pas les déserter pour une histoire de gâteau !

Même Alma et Kanda s'étaient arrêté de se battre, afin de savoir la réponse de la Pousse de Soja. Et un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le carnage.

Un gargouillement sonore brisa le mutisme dans lequel tout le monde s'était fourré. Un bruit qui ne pouvait provenir que d'Allen. Les joues rouges de honte, il regarda la boite de cookies détenue par le Comte, avec des yeux de cocker suppliant et pleurnichant. L'adjectif mignon que l'on pourrait de qualifier pour cette petite bouille, serait d'un euphémisme dérangeant. Sa petite frimousse était faite pour charmer tout type de personnes.

Même Adam, n'y était pas insensible. Il ressentait en son fort intérieur, de maints tourments face à cette tête adorable. Donner ou ne pas donner un cookie? Tel était la question qu'il se posait inlassablement.

Alors, qui est-ce qui craquera ? Le Comte Millénaire, ou Allen ?

Le premier Apôtre réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver un argument qui achèverait de convaincre le futur Quatorzième de venir avec lui, avant qu'il ne cède à la tronche toute écœurante de niaiserie… qu'il trouvait fort charmante.

Soudain, il eut l'idée du siècle. Et il ne put que remercier intérieurement d'avoir placé un espion au sein du QG des exorcistes, sinon cette idée ne serait jamais venue à son esprit. Il reprit la parole avec un ton joyeux :

- Allen Walker, non seulement tu auras des cookies et en plus parce que je suis magnanime j'arrêterai ce carnage, mais aussi, Jerry t'attend au manoir pour te cuisiner autant de plats que tu le veux !

À ces mots, la volonté du blandinet s'effondra. S'il n'y avait plus Jerry à la Congrégation de l'Ombre… mais comment ferait-il pour survivre dans ce monde de brute ? Comment pourrait-il se rassasier après une longue convocation (et tentation de pâtisseries) chez cet enfoiré de Luverrier ? Hein ?

Pas le choix, il devait accepter la proposition du Prince.

Et c'est ainsi, que le Comte Millénaire put repartir sans encombre avec les siens et avec Allen Walker engloutissant les cookies, sous les yeux médusés du staff de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

« Maintenant, pensa Adam, il va falloir que je kidnappe ce fameux Jerry et le convaincre de rester chez nous… »

* * *

Voili voilou, en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment. Les tomates, les pierres et les couteaux sont dans le bac à gauche, tandis que les fleurs, les chocolats et les cookies dans le carton de droite. Choisissez dans une petite review ^^

À bientôt !


End file.
